the_first_regimentfandomcom-20200213-history
Stormwind Army Field Manual/Arms and Weaponry
The Stormwind Royal Army fields some of the best arms and armor in all of Azeroth. Drawing from its mines, farms, and foundries throughout the realm, the kingdom produces enough equipment to completely outfit its regional brigades. This chapter of the Stormwind Army Field Manual will overview common and uncommon equipment. The Stormwind Army issues the following Arms and Weaponry to its frontline soldiers. Sturdy and well-crafted, most of these weapons are forged at least in part with high-quality steel. While cheaper weapons are issued to fresh recruits, others are only issued to enlisted soldiers. Those who pursue and achieve standing in prestigious roles may be rewarded with specialized arms. Suchy weaponry is often a tier above standard equipment, incorporating advanced materials and design and thus requiring greater skill to wield. The Royal Army utilizes several types and tiers of weaponry and armor to account for the different roles present on the battlefield. Each has their own distinct advantages and disadvantages that should be accounted for in combat. Blades The Blades available for use by soldiers of the Royal Army shall be listed here. Dagger (Wowhead Link) All soldiers of the Stormwind Army are issued a steel sword-hilted dagger as a side-arm and utility tool. Both the edges and the tip are sharpened, allowing for the dagger to be used either as a slashing weapon at arm’s length or as a stabbing weapon in intimate close-quarters combat. As the name suggests, Sword-Hilt Daggers sport leather-wrapped cruciform hilts that protect the fingers and wrist of the wielder in the case of crossed blades. Due to being unable to pierce or sunder heavy plate, the best way to dispatch an armored knight while wielding a sword-hilt dagger is to stab the slots in their helm, under their arms, or between waist armor joints. Attributes: * Dual Wielding Requirements: * Issued to all Recruits. Misericorde (Wowhead Link) A Misericorde is a long, slender dagger utilized specifically against heavily armored opponents. This weapon can easily slip through gaps in armor or chainmail due to its shape. One could pierce their enemy’s eyes or face through their helmet or even slip the blade under their arm and into the heart if angled correctly. This is a close quarters, hand to hand combat weapon. Typically carried by knights, a Misericorde doubled as a tool of euthanasia - in order to mercifully kill allies whom had received mortal wounds, one could force the blade into the neck and through to the heart. Attributes: * Dual Wielding Requirements: * Issued to Knights. Shortsword (Wowhead Link) New recruits to the Stormwind Army are typically issued shortswords as their primary combat weapon. A shortsword is considered a sword by some and a long knife by others due to its length. The steel blade is straight and double-edged, tapering to a point, and is most effectively used as a slashing weapon with strong swings. The pommel acts as a counterweight and is typically wrapped in thick leather. One fighting a heavily armored knight would do best to aim their strikes at gaps or joints in their opponent’s armor. A shortsword is not weighted enough to pierce most plate armor. Attributes: * Dual Wielding Requirements: * Issued to all Recruits. Ranger’s Shortblade (Wowhead Link) The ranger’s shortblade is a broad-bladed knife, razor-sharp on one side and thick and heavy on the other. The blade provides lethal capabilities in close quarters or when the use of a longbow proves ineffective. Though it is balanced for throwing, it can be used to block a sword strike and is both a functional and flexible weapon. Attributes: * Dual Wielding Requirements: * Issued to Rangers. Broadsword (Wowhead Link) The iconic weapon of footmen of the royal infantry, the broadsword is forged to have a thick double-edged blade. Designed to be utilized in tightly packed formations, broadswords are suitable for both slashing and stabbing from behind a shield. Broadswords are often ‘fullered’ by carving a groove down the center of the blade in order to increase their structural strength. Broadswords may sunder light armor and chainmail if backed by a powerful sword-arm, but otherwise may deal blunt-force trauma to opponents armored in plate. Attributes: * N/A Requirements: * Issued to Infantry Privates. Cavalry Sabre (Wowhead Link) With the advent of light cavalry supplementing the mounted knights of old, sabres were devised which lend themselves to the fast-paced combat of dragoons and enlisted cavalrymen. Mass produced and cast from steel, the blade of a cavalry sabre is curved such that it may perform swift cuts unto enemies from horseback. Due to the prestige and effectiveness of light cavalry in modern warfare, the cavalry sabre has become synonymous with formal dress. Many young nobles of Stormwind practice academic swordplay with these niche weapons. Attributes: * Mounted Bonus Requirements: * Issued to Dragoons and Musketeers. Arming Sword (Wowhead Link) Arming swords are often employed as the sidearm of choice for mounted knights. Intended to be used with a heater shield on horseback, arming swords are best utilized for slashing foes at full gallop - though they may be utilized on foot in close-quarters combat. Lighter than a broadsword yet larger than a shortsword, the arming sword is a quick and nimble weapon not to be underestimated. Many knights choose to name their swords in ceremonial practice. Attributes: * Mounted Bonus Requirements: * Issued to Knights. Longsword (Wowhead Link) The signature weapon of a knight, the longsword is an elegant two-handed weapon characterized as having a cruciform hilt with a long grip and a straight double-edged blade. A quality longsword is difficult and expensive to produce. Effective use of a longsword also requires significant skill and training, allowing nothing less than ideal form and fitness to swing the blade about. It is for these many reasons that longswords remain somewhat rare among the ranks of Army units, often seen only in the hands of knights or officers. Attributes: * Mounted Bonus * Great Weapon Requirements: * Issued to Knights. Greatsword (Wowhead Link) Varying from five and a half to six and a half feet in length on average, the greatsword is a terrifying sight upon the battlefield best utilized by duelists in single combat. Its monstrous weight requires great strength to lift, though practically speaking, a greatsword is straightforward in its use - able to knock down grown men and even horses with a single, mighty swing. As greatswords do not lend themselves to formation combat, those armed with them may be dispatched as skirmishers once formations are broken. They are often used to counter enemy pikes and spears, cleaving the shafts and leaving the spear points to be trampled into the mud. Attributes: * Great Weapon Requirements: * Issued to Greatsword Ducal Guardsmen. Axes The Axes available for use by soldiers of the Royal Army shall be listed here. Hatchet (Wowhead Link) Harkening to their roots as woodsmen, scouts and foresters in service to the crown often take up light hatchets as their sidearm and tool of choice. Hatchets are simple axes consisting of a steel axe head attached to a short wooden haft wrapped in leather. Backed by significant weight in the axe head, a hatchet can cleave through light armor and flesh with ease. More often than not, however, hatchets are used by scouts to clear foliage and chop down trees that impede the royal army’s march. Attributes: * Dual Wielding Requirements: * Issued to Reconnaissance Recruits. Battle Axe (Wowhead Link) A battle axe is a savage weapon that combines the weight of a warhammer with the blade of an axe, able to deliver both crushing blows and dismembering slices as one tool of war. Once utilized widely by the warrior tribes of men, battle axes are now scarce on the battlefield and only wielded by those who relish in the brutality of this weapon. While the grand majority of the crown’s forces are issued more civilized weaponry, members of the Westridge Ducal Guard are permitted use of the battle axe on the battlefield. Attributes: * Great Weapon* Armor Piercing Requirements: * Issued to Linebreaker Ducal Guardsmen. Poleaxe (Wowhead Link) Poleaxes are a specialized type of pole weapon given to members of Westridge’s Ducal Guard. Crafted from polished steel and inlaid with brass, poleaxes are exceptionally light and superbly balanced. Poleaxes may be used both as a thrusting weapon within a shield formation or as a double-bladed axe in one-on-one combat. Each poleaxe issued to the Westridge Ducal Guard is shaped to have an eagle carved in relief on the face of the axe-blade, to remind the guardsmen of their unit’s origins as one of the Legion of Arathor. Attributes: * Great Weapon * Armor Piercing Requirements: * Issued to Linebreaker Ducal Guardsmen. Blunt Weapons The Blunt Weapons available for use by soldiers of the Royal Army shall be listed here. Mace (Wowhead Link) What typically comes to mind first of all blunt weaponry, the mace is a simple iron or stone weight fixed to a wooden haft. A mace’s head can be a simple round knob or shaped with flanges. While simple in construction, a mace is surprisingly effective against most opponents. If swung hard enough, a mace will dent or crush plate armor, causing trauma to the flesh and shattering the bones beneath. A mace’s weight prevents it from being considered an agile weapon, however, and will be outperformed if initial strikes miss. Attributes: * Dual Wielding Requirements: * Issued to Infantry Recruits. Morning Star (Wowhead Link) A morning star is a specialized mace that is adorned with sharpened spikes. Always crafted from steel, the morning star takes its name from the star-like appearance of its spikes and the polished shine given off when it is swung. Knights and cavalrymen are known to take up morning stars while on horseback, using the weapon to savagely crush the skulls of enemies foolish enough to cross their path. Attributes: * Dual Wielding Requirements: * Issued to Infantry Privates. Warhammer (Wowhead Link) The greater cousin of the mace, a warhammer is a two-handed weapon that requires strength and skill to wield effectively. The weight of a warhammer swing is strong enough to lay a man or horse flat, but only if the weapon connects in the center of the foe’s mass. One wielding a warhammer should always keep the mace in motion in order to take advantage of the great momentum built up over successive swings. Enemies should be kept further from arm’s length in order to prevent the warhammer from being rendered ineffective. Attributes: * Great Weapon * Ignores Armor Requirements: * Issued to Linebreaker Ducal Guardsmen. Polearms The Polearms available for use by soldiers of the Royal Army shall be listed here. Battle Staff (Wowhead Link) The humble staff of monks and friars may be repurposed for battle as an agile pole weapon. Constructed from ironwood hardened with fire and wrapped in leather, battle staves may be swung with blinding speed due to their low weight and aerodynamic design. One wielding a battle staff should attempt to knock out or incapacitate their opponent, striking the neck, head, or sweeping the legs out from under their foe. As with any pole weapon, the effectiveness of a battle staff is greatly reduced should the foe approach closer than arm’s length. Attributes: * N/A Requirements: * Issued to Monastic Recruits. Spear (Wowhead Link) A spear is an inexpensive weapon consisting of a sharpened steel tip affixed to a long wooden or metal haft. Lending itself well to formation fighting, a wall of soldiers wielding spears is an excellent deterrent against an enemy cavalry charge. Most recruits of the Royal Army are issued spears and sent to the front lines for that express purpose. In terms of one-on-one combat, the spear is versatile in that both the sharpened tip and blunted haft can be used interchangeably as thrusting and blunt force weapons. Attributes: * Great Weapon Requirements: * Issued to Infantry Recruits. Goedendag (Wowhead Link) Once used as a crude weapon by peasant farmers, the goedendag has been adopted by the Royal Army as a specialist skirmishing weapon. A solid rectangular mass adorned with spikes on all faces is attached to a long metal haft, comprising a weapon that can be thrust like a spear or swung like a pickaxe. Goedendags wreak havoc against unarmored opponents, tearing flesh asunder with long spikes at pole’s length. Attributes: * Great Weapon * Armor Piercing Requirements: * Issued to Monastic Privates. Halberd (Wowhead Link) Halberds combine the thrusting tip of a spear with the heavy blade of an axe. While shorter halberds are often issued to guardsmen, the true terror of the halberd comes from their range when used en masse through formations. Given their weight, halberds are the bane of even armored troops who find their helms and spaulders inadequate to stop a halberd’s blade. Halberdiers are often dispatched to counter enemy cavalry – whether through using their points to doom the charging horse, or their axe blades to rend the beasts from their limbs. Attributes: * Great Weapon * Armor Piercing Requirements: * Issued to Infantry Privates. Greatspear (Wowhead Link) A greatspear is a large ceremonial weapon forged of truesteel and inlaid with brass. This polearm is intended both for formation combat and ceremonial duties, and is often seen in the hands of the statuesque ducal guardsmen protecting Westridge Keep. Paired with a tower shield and in the right hands, a greatspear is an intimidating weapon that can hold front lines against any charge. Unlike most weapons of its style, this heavy polearm is forged of a single piece of metal, granting it greatly increased durability at the cost of higher weight. Rough sharkskin leather is wrapped around the haft for a strong grip. Attributes: * Great Weapon * Armor Piercing Requirements: * Issued to Vanguard Ducal Guardsmen. Lance (Wowhead Link) The Lance is a devastating weapon utilized in combat by knights during the initial charge into the fray. These weapons often break upon contact with an enemy and thus most knights bring as many as possible with them when going on campaign; often, only one can be brought into combat at a time. Due to the short life expectancy of the weapon, those who wish to become knights must master its use against both mounted and unmounted foes to make the most of its potential. Attributes: * Mounted Bonus * Great Weapon * Armor Piercing Requirements: * Issued to Knights. Shields The Shields available for use by soldiers of the Royal Army shall be listed here. Wooden Targe (Wowhead Link) A smaller alternative to the heater shield, targes comes in varying shapes and materials. In the Royal Army, these shields are round in shape and typically made of some form of wood. Only slightly better than taking a blow with one’s unprotected arm, a targe’s true purpose is to knock attacks away proactively before they might reach full swing. Targes can be used in tandem with larger weapons by a decently fit soldier thanks to their lighter weight. Attributes: * Shielded Requirements: * Issued to Infantry Recruits (Low Level). Heater Shield (Wowhead Link) One of the most iconic pieces of equipment used in the Army, the Stormwind heater shield is famous for the heraldic lion emblazoned on its face. Built of strong two-ply ironwood planks and a thick steel skin, the heater shield is plenty capable of deflecting most blows. Older and more expensive versions made entirely of steel still exist in service today, but almost all newer ones are mass produced wood-steel hybrids. Heater shields can be used as weapons, either by bashing one’s foe with the face of the shield, or by plunging the blunted tip into an enemy’s gut. Attributes: * Shielded Requirements: * Issued to Infantry Recruits. Greatshield (Wowhead Link) Issued to members of Westridge Ducal Guard, the greatshield is a massive bulwark of truesteel and reinforced ironwood. Too large to be held by any but the strongest of soldiers, the greatshield is the hallmark symbol of a vanguard. The sheer size and thickness leaves it capable of stopping arrows, bolts, and even musket shot from all but point blank range. It is a precious item with great ceremonial importance, maintained with the utmost care and passed down through the years. Whenever a vanguard falls in battle his shield is retrieved along with his body, often so he may be brought home carried upon the shield he carried in life. Greatshields are often very old, having served many owners in countless battles. The oldest among them date back centuries. Each greatshield carries a story all its own, etched with blood and steel in the many grooves and dents upon its frame. Azure silk strips bearing excerpts from the Code of Honor of the Westridge Ducal Guard are often ceremonially affixed to these heirloom shields before battle, displaying and proclaiming the best qualities of a guardsman to all who look upon it. The use of a greatshield in combat is a mark of great honor, and leaving one behind an action of irreparable shame. Attributes: * Shielded Requirements: * Issued to Vanguard Ducal Guardsmen. Ranged Weapons The Ranged Weapons available for use by soldiers of the Royal Army shall be listed here. Throwing Knife (Wowhead Link) Knives designed for throwing are often curved and thinner than those used for melee combat. Effective at ranges up to twenty five to thirty feet, throwing knives are the mid-range weapon of choice for well-practiced assassins and rangers. An infiltrator will prepare an entire belt of throwing knives before sneaking into an enemy camp. Throwing knives are rendered ineffective by plate armor, though a well-aimed knife can strike a man in the face should his helmet's visor be raised. Attributes: * Dual Wielding Requirements: * Issued to Reconnaissance Recruits. Javelin (Wowhead Link) Much less expensive than a spear, javelins are lighter of weight and more easily balanced for throwing. Typically used as a ranged weapon, the javelin is hurled from a standing position into the enemy. While the javelin is particularly injurious when it strikes a body, it is just as effective when lodged into the enemy’s shield. Once a javelin is stuck in his shield, the enemy is forced to try to remove it or discard his shield altogether. Thus, massed application of javelins can stall a charging enemy formation much more effectively than a volley of arrows. Attributes: * Disables Shields * Great Weapon Requirements: * Issued to Infantry Recruits. Recurve Bow (Wowhead Link) As one of the most time-tested weapons of war, the recurve bow can be used to fling arrows at great distance with surprising accuracy. The typical recurve bow stands roughly equal in height to the user, consisting of a flexible length of Elwynn yew strung to bend with string. The ends of a recurve bow bend away from the user, providing additional tension when the bow is drawn. It takes a strong and skilled bowman to use the recurve bow. The draw weight can range between 50 to 60 pounds-force. A recurve bow should only be strung for the duration of combat, for leaving the bow bent for too long will negatively impact the strength of the wood. Attributes: * Long Range Requirements: * Issued to Reconnaissance Recruits. Ranger’s Bow (Wowhead Link) A ranger’s bow is specialized version of the traditional recurve bow made with composite materials. Consisting of wood, animal horn, and animal sinew glued and wrapped together, the ranger’s bow is able to store more energy than one constructed from only wood. Apprentices to the ranger order of Westridge are expected to craft their own composite bow as a rite of passage. Handcrafted depending on a ranger’s needs, ranger bows vary in length. The longer the bow, the further and faster the projectile. Greater length may, however, hinder a ranger’s maneuverability in thick brush or close-quarters combat. Attributes: * Long Range * Great Weapon Requirements: * Issued to Rangers. Hand Crossbow (Wowhead Link) The hand crossbow is a curious invention developed initially by SI:7 as a discrete, concealable projectile weapon. It may be simply described as a miniaturized crossbow that may be effectively used with one hand. Only effective at short range, a hand crossbow can be loaded with specialized bolts that may be tipped with toxins. The recent surge in cultist and undead activity in the Eastern Kingdoms has prompted some knights and witch hunters to carry hand crossbows fitted with silver bolts blessed with holy water. Attributes: * Dual Wielding * Armor Piercing Requirements: * Issued to Rangers and Witch Hunters. Crossbow (Wowhead Link) A crossbow is a mechanical weapon that is capable of storing the tension of a bow until the user is ready to shoot it. Built atop a wooden stock, the arms of a crossbow are crafted from flexible steel. Crossbows shoot projectiles known as bolts or quarrels. Easy to train with and use, crossbows are often issued to new recruits of the royal army. Those wielding crossbows are often placed in the rear or sides of a formation, urged to shoot their projectiles over the heads of their allies in mass volleys. Attributes: * Long Range * Armor Piercing Requirements: * Issued to Infantry and Reconaissance Recruits. Arbalest (Wowhead Link) An arbalest is a heavier crossbow that can launch quarrels and bolts much farther and faster than the traditional crossbow. This additional power is sourced from the greater draw required to load the weapon. Instead of simply ratcheting the arms back with a lever, the user must lower the front of the arbalest to the ground and use the iron stirrup to supplement their strength. This greater firing power is able to pierce most non-plate armor. Attributes: * Long Range * Armor Piercing Requirements: * Issued to Infantry Privates and Witch Hunters. Windlance (Wowhead Link) The windlance is the greatest crossbow-based weapon that an individual may operate on their own. First developed by the dwarves prior to their invention of blackpowder, the windlance was predominantly used as a dragon hunting weapon. Comprised of four great arms and a massive stock, a windlance rivals most firearms in raw power. As with firearms, however, preparing and loading a windlance takes a significant amount of time and energy when compared to other crossbows. Due to the size of the weapon, windlance operators must carry a mount upon which they may fix their windlance once a firing position is determined. The great quarrels utilized by a windlance are forged from solid metal and are thus exceedingly expensive - but may often be retrieved undamaged from the battlefield. Attributes: * Long Range * Great Weapon * Armor Piercing * Siege Damage Requirements: * Specialist weapon, per event basis. Bridgeport Pistol (Wowhead Link) The Bridgeport pistol is a flintlock, rifled, muzzle-loaded blackpowder weapon that can shoot at roughly four shots a minute. Its small size means that a soldier may carry two, three, or even four of these weapons into battle in a pre-loaded brace. Able to be operated with only one hand, an experienced pistoleer with a brace of pistols can fire off several shots while utilizing a melee weapon in his other hand. Attributes: * Volley Fire * Dual Wielding * Armor Piercing Requirements: * Issued to Infantry Privates and Witch Hunters after firearms training. Bridgeport Rifle (Wowhead Link) The Bridgeport rifle is a rifled, muzzle-loaded, flintlock mechanism blackpowder weapon used by handgunners of the Royal Infantry. The average trained and drilled handgunner can fire three shots in one minute. The weapon fires a cartridge filled with gunpowder, wadding, and a single bullet. The streamlined bullet fired from this rifle can penetrate heavy plate at varying distances of engagement with much better accuracy and efficacy than the round balls of previous weapons. Rifling also allows for the weapon to be relatively accurate, as opposed to previous models utilizing smooth-bore barrels. Attributes: * Volley Fire * Armor Piercing Requirements: * Issued to Infantry Privates after firearms training. Swivel Gun (Wowhead Link) The swivel gun is a large, rifled, muzzle-loaded, flintlock mechanism blackpowder weapon often fitted to the railings of ships to repel boarders. Boasting three high caliber barrels, the swivel gun may be fired three times before needing to be reloaded. The high caliber rounds can pierce most plate armor, including those of armored vehicles such as steam tanks. Due to the weapon’s weight and kickback, swivel guns are typically supported by a mount or fired from a prone or fortified position. The high cost of ammunition and increased need for blackpowder restricts this weapon to specialists and the defense of fortifications. Attributes: * Great Weapon * Armor Piercing Requirements: * Specialist weapon, per event basis. Field Mortar (Wowhead Link) The field mortar is the smallest field artillery piece that can be operated by a single individual. Always positioned on the ground and aimed into the air, this artillery piece lobs a single large-bore explosive projectile a great distance with a significant charge of black powder. Field mortars are best utilized when assaulting a fortified enemy position, or one in which obstacles impede direct line-of-sight of the enemy. The specially-designed explosive shells fired by this artillery piece shred through plate armor and deal fatal concussive damage to anyone within the vicinity of the blast. The extreme force of these explosive shells renders this weapon one which is only used by demolition and siege experts. Attributes: * Great Weapon * Causes Terror * Armor Piercing * Siege Damage Requirements: * Specialist weapon, per event basis. Dragon Gun (Wowhead Link) Sometimes you just need to set something and everything in the general area of that thing on fire. Devised by a joint venture of dwarven, gnomish, and human engineers and reverse engineered from a goblin weapon of similar purpose, the dragon gun can shoot flammable, long-burning liquid at range which it ignites with a slow-burning wick positioned in front of the barrel of the projector. A combination of goblin rocket fuel and alchemical solvents ensures that anything shot with this weapon will burn and remain burning for a very long time. This is an extremely volatile weapon which has yet to be fully tested, and as such, may misfire or explode with improper handling. Attributes: * Great Weapon * Causes Terror * Damage Over Time (Fire) Requirements: * Specialist weapon, per event basis. Church Arms Blessed Church Arms are provided to the men and women of the cloth and of the crusade. Often cast from Truesilver, these tools of war are to be wielded faithfully in the name of the Holy Light - lest their properties be squandered. Sigil of Tyr (Wowhead Link) Adherents of the Church of Holy Light carry with them sigils of Tyr which are thought to ward them against malevolent spirits and curses. Champions of the faith carry these sigils in the form of large, truesilver-cast icons through which they may channel the miracles of the Holy Light. Evil and the forces of chaos wither in the presence of divinity, and so these sigils are used to cast demons back to the twisting nether. Attributes: * Dual Wielding * Anti-Aberration Requirements: * Issued to Diocese Privates. Holy Tome (Wowhead Link) Priests and Paladins of the Church of Holy Light each carry a holy tome that contains passages and blessings copied from clerical texts of the faith. While not necessarily a weapon in its own right, a holy tome will detail the incantations and miracles within its pages that a champion of the faith may reference and call upon in the heat of battle. These tomes are typically worn on the waist of a paladin or priest - both for ease of access and to mark them as adherents of the church. Attributes: * Dual Wielding * Anti-Aberration Requirements: * Compiled as part of the Priest and Paladin Ordainment Process. Tyro’s Staff (Wowhead Link) Church initiates who seek to serve on the battlefield are often issued simple steel staves in the form of a Tyro’s staff. A brass-coated triangle is affixed to the tip of the staff in order to symbolize the three virtues of Respect, Tenacity, and Compassion. As a weapon, a Tyro’s staff may be wielded as one would a quarterstaff with the added bludgeon of the triangular head. Aspiring clerics may practice channeling the Holy Light through this staff to cast miracles and blessings. Many of these staves have switched hands dozens of times in the generations of initiates to the church, and through their extensive usage in holy magic, became beacons for the Light to channel through. Attributes: * Anti-Aberration Requirements: * Issued to Diocese Recruits. Cleric’s Staff (Wowhead Link) Ordained Priests of the Holy Light are given ornate staves by the church. Cast from truesilver and inlaid with silver, gold, and even gemstones, cleric’s staves are extremely valuable and stand as symbols of the church’s wealth and opulence. Cleric’s staves are almost always adorned with the sigil of Tyr, though they may be cast into other shapes that are symbolic to the church. Most cleric’s staves date back centuries, having served Priests, Vicars, and Bishops of ages past. The core material composition of a cleric’s staff, a combination of truesilver and lightforged steel, lends to the casting of magic and holy miracles. Attributes: * Anti-Aberration Requirements: * Issued to Ordained Diocese Privates. Silver Longsword (Wowhead Link) Witch Hunters and Inquisitors of the Stormwind Inquisition are granted specially forged silver plated longswords to assist them in their sacred duty of hunting maleficar. As a material, silver has cleansing properties that sears the flesh of those corrupted by malevolent magic. It also is one of the few metals that can interact with phantasms and ghosts in the physical plane. These longswords are forged with steel in the shape of a knight’s arming sword before being dipped in a special alchemical mixture which affixes a thin layer of silver onto the blade. Due to the malleability of silver, the use of silver longswords in combat will scratch off the coating and dull the blade. The blade must be re-dipped often in order to maintain its effectiveness against supernatural beasts. As such, Witch Hunters are told explicitly to only wield these swords against maleficar and not against common foes. Attributes: * Mounted Bonus * Dual Wielding * Anti-Aberration Requirements: * Issued to Witch Hunters. Inquisition Blunderbuss (Wowhead Link) Inspired by the effectiveness of the Order of Embers of Drustvar, the Stormwind Inquisition commissioned a series of blackpowder weapons for its witch hunters to wield in their conflict with supernatural threats to the realm. These firearms are ornately crafted and embossed with blessings to ward against malevolent magic that would cause them to misfire or shoot astray. The exterior of the barrel and the firing mechanism itself are all plated with silver, such that those who are possessed by evil spirits or dark magic will be burned if they attempt to use this weapon against the inquisition. Attributes: * Anti-Aberration * Armor Piercing Requirements: * Issued to Witch Hunters after firearms training. Paladin Warhammer (Wowhead Link) Harkening to the glory of the paladin knights of the Second War, the reformed Knights of the Silver Hand of Stormwind wield great warhammers forged from truesilver and embossed with the blessings of the church. These massive weapons require superhuman strength to wield effectively, and as such, only those blessed with the Light’s fortitude may carry them into battle. Each of these warhammers is crafted specially for a newly annointed paladin knight. The length of the haft of any paladin warhammer varies from that of a one-handed mace to the extent of a two-handed greathammer. Due to being cast from truesilver, these weapons are superb at channeling the Light’s blessings in healing, protection, and retribution. Attributes: * Great Weapon * Anti-Aberration * Ignores Armor Requirements: * Issued to Paladins. Truesilver Shield (Wowhead Link) As the defenders of the church, paladin knights of Stormwind are offered the very best in terms of martial protection. Forged from the same truesilver as their heavy armor and warhammers, a paladin’s truesilver shield is a heavy bulwark that can deflect most magical attacks. The face of a Stormwind paladin’s shield is most often emblazoned with the golden sun of the See of Stormwind. The truesilver plating on the face of the shield allows wielders of the Light to bolster their defenses further by channeling it directly into the shield. Attributes: * Shielded * Anti-Aberration Requirements: * Issued to Paladins. Circle Arms The Stormwind Circle of Magi provides enchanted Circle Arms to its battlemagi, incorporating rare materials and the best of arcane reagents. The volatile nature of these weapons demands great care and expertise from those who would wield them. Magic Wand (Wowhead Link) The wand is the most simplified channeling tool for magic users, consisting of a metal or wooden shaft tipped with an enchanted gemstone. A spellcaster need only point the tip of the wand towards their intended target and their spell shall be cast through it where the wand is directed. The materials used in any channeling implement will dictate how effective it will be at casting greater spells. Wands tipped with pieces of amber are noted to empower fire-based spells, while channeling implements tipped with aquamarine gemstones have been found to bolster frost and water-based spells. Wands affixed with arcane crystals are bolstered in all arcane based magic, but are known to be unstable unless crafted by a master wandsmith. No two wands are alike, for a mages’ spirit becomes attuned to such an implement with repeated use. Attributes: * Dual Wielding * Elemental Damage Requirements: * Issued to Mage Recruits. Runewood Staff (Wowhead Link) The staple channeling implement for most fledgling mages is the humble runewood staff. As with any magic channeling implement, one need only point this staff in the general direction of the target of their spell for successful spellcasting. Hewn from a single branch of a runewood tree, this staff is very stable due to the natural attunement cultured from one of the runewood orchards tended to by the Stormwind Circle of Magi. Unlike a wand or battlemage staff affixed with an enchanted gemstone, an unadorned runewood staff offers no special empowerment to the elements of magic cast through it. This even balance of channeling makes it an excellent tool for learning and practicing new spells. Attributes: * Dual Wielding * Elemental Damage Requirements: * Issued to Mage Recruits. Battlemage’s Staff (Wowhead Link) As part of a mage’s adoption of the mantle of a battlemage, they are expected to choose a magical element that they shall specialize in on the field of battle. Based on their selection, they shall be issued a custom-made staff affixed with an enchanted jewel that shall empower their selected element; amber for fire, aquamarine for frost or water, or an arcane crystal for the element of arcane. Other gemstones have been found to bolster more specific elements of magic, and a battlemage may be afforded a specialized jewel to accommodate them. These higher quality staves offer far more in terms of accuracy and empowerment compared to a mere wand or runewood training staff. As such, a battlemage is expected to be that much more cautious when casting spells of destructive nature. Attributes: * Dual Wielding * Great Weapon * Elemental Damage Requirements: * Issued to Battlemages. Wizard’s Greatstaff (Wowhead Link) The few who pass the rigors of magical academia are granted the title of Wizard, and with that title comes privilege and prestige. Certified Wizards of the Stormwind Circle of Magi may commission extravagant greatstaves that include multiple enchanted gemstones to bolster a wide range of magical abilities. These greatstaves are incredibly valuable in terms of their materials, and often irreplaceable as a wizard shall grow attuned to it with long-term usage. The affixed enchantments and variety of empowered gemstones make greatstaves incredibly volatile, however. Great tragedies have befallen young mages who thought themselves fit to wield the great power offered by these implements, some of which have leveled entire towns. A greatstaff is not to be carried lightly or without respect for its awesome power. The illustration above is just one example of a commissioned greatstaff. They may come in many forms, crafted specifically for the wizard. Attributes: * Great Weapon * Causes Terror * Elemental Damage Requirements: * Issued to Wizards. Enchanted Rapier (Wowhead Link) Taking inspiration from the mages of Dalaran, the Stormwind Circle of Magi have begun to train their battlemagi in the art of the Dalarani sword form that incorporates a combination of fencing and spellcasting. As such, it has begun to issue enchanted rapiers to its more militant spellcasters. Thin and agile, these enchanted rapiers are cast from arcanite. The weapon may be used for thrusting attacks or as a channeling implement for spells. Attributes: * Dual Wielding * Elemental Damage Requirements: * Issued to Mage Circle Privates. Spellsword (Wowhead Link) Before their departure from the Alliance, the high elves of Quel’Thalas forged several priceless enchanted swords for the sorcerers of Stormwind who aided in the defeat of the Orcish Horde. These spellswords were held by Stormwind’s greatest wizards in the decades to follow, bathed in magical power and enchanted to strike true against the kingdom’s enemies. One by one, these wizards fell in battle, their swords either lost to the wilderness or returned to the Stormwind Circle of Magi. Unable to reproduce the craftsmanship of the high elves, the circle rations these blades to only its greatest champions so that they are put to their best use. Attributes: * Mounted Bonus * Dual Wielding * Elemental Damage Requirements: * Issued to Mage Knights. Category:Field Manual Category:Stormwind Army Field Manual